


Blood in the Water

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aftermath, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's survived, and it had its cost, but her lover takes care of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood in the Water

The steam of the shower was an inviting miasma to step into. She let the last piece of clothing fall, stepping over the lip of the shower, pulling the door closed. As the steaming water touched bare skin, the clear liquid turned first pink, then darkened to red as more of the barely sealed cuts softened and opened.

The woman barely hissed at the pain, letting it remind her she had walked away. A tired hand reached up, and the spray was redirected to where it would hit her back just so, the rivulets of blood and water tracing their intricate patterns over scarred and smooth skin alike. She moaned softly, propping one arm up against the wall, her brow coming to rest on the forearm that was hard with muscle and tension.

She had lived through red skies, through so much, but it took nights like tonight to remind her forcefully of her mortality.

Around her feet, the pinkened water was swirling in new patterns, displaced by tired feet that shuffled her a little closer to the wall, letting the spray find her lower back, right over the bruise of a kidney blow.

She was tired. She was feeling the wear, the constant burn of adrenaline turning to the shaking needs for sleep and fuel at war with one another.

She didn't have the energy to protest a brief shift in the air, in the temperature, as some of her steam escaped with the entry of another body. She closed her eyes as the water was blocked, wanting to tell him to move.

Then he was moving her, making room for himself in front of her, giving her a broad, muscled chest that ran red with his own blood and water to rest against. She murmured softly in gratitude, before his hands took her loofah, soaping it up.

The soap stung the cuts, that bullet graze, burning almost hatefully in the slice that certainly needed stitches. She just bit her lip, as his hands expertly cleaned her skin. When he shifted her and gently got the blood from her hair, washing it once with the more astringent shampoo, she just closed her eyes and let him.

A slow turn put him back into the water, while keeping her close to the heat he radiated, and she made to reach for the loofah, intent on returning the favor, despite her fatigue. A gentle hand stopped her, with a kiss brushing her forehead, while he let the water run dark red, cleansing his deeper wounds. She felt his gaze stay on her, knowing he worried every time it went this hard, when it taxed her very capable skills to stay alive that much.

The water was still reddened, their blood mingled, when he took her from it to finish taking care of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the male purposefully anon, so let your mind choose who it is.


End file.
